Kingdom Hearts: Confusion
by Arina45
Summary: When a strange boy shoots from the sky and crashes into a hill, four friends must help him regain his memories and get him back home. But some black cloaked figures sure are making it difficult... OCXSora OCXAxel OCXZexion
1. Prologue

**Well, this is my very first Fanfic! ^-^ I always loved reading stories on fanfiction, but I realized I never actually wrote one. O_o So I decided to try one for Kingdom Hearts, since I just recently played the game, and I loved it! I'd like to thank MetaGiga for the inspiration to start this, and the support to keep writing! Thank you!**

**So, how does this disclaimer stuff go... ummmm**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

* * *

Prologue

I didn't think much of it when it happened. We get small earth tremors very often in GreensBorough. But then there was the streak of light in the night sky. And soon after, I could have _sworn _I saw a star blink out! That's where it all started…

Aaaah, winter… days seem much shorter. It was already dark out when we were dismissed from school.

My name is Arina Takori, a student of Kamoi Middle School. My short, light brown hair is always falling over my face. Today, I was wearing a white turtle-neck sweater, loose, khaki pants, white tennis shoes, and carrying a brown and blue book bag. Usually in my family, if you have blue eyes, you need glasses. I'm no exception. My friends and I are all thirteen years old.

I have three friends; Miko Suzara, Inatori Yomi, and Itzu Karo. We were walking home together for a sleepover.

Miko (sometimes called Mii) is the smallest out of all of us. She is also the most cheerful (and talkative). Her wavy brown hair falls to her shoulders, and it often frizzes up during the day. She wore a purple, turtle-neck sweater, khaki pants, striped socks, and white tennis shoes. She was slumped over from lugging around the weight of her purple and white book bag. Her thin glasses frame her bright, hazel eyes. She always seems to have a cheerful smile, which is somewhat comforting at times.

Inatori (we sometimes call her Tori) is a difficult person to figure out, but overall, she's a great friend. Her short, dark-brown hair is a great contrast to her pale skin and green eyes (don't tell her I said that). She wore a thin, white and grey jacket over a green turtle-neck sweater, loose blue jeans, white socks, and grey tennis shoes, bearing a green and black book bag on her back. She has a healthy sense of humor, unless you get her angry. That's something you don't want to do.

Itzu is the quiet one of the group, staying calm in the worst situations. Her long, jet black hair flows down to her waist, her bangs gently framing her deep, hazel eyes. She likes to wear black (black sweater, black jeans, black book bag, black tennis shoes…), but she's not Goth. She may look fragile, but she's probably the strongest person that goes to my school. Surprisingly, she's the first friend I made when I moved to GreensBorough.

We were walking along a gravel pathway. There was a large, green hill to the east, a long, rolling, grassy plain to the west. Far in the distance of the plain, you could see a long, silver river, sparkling in the moonlight. There were so many stars up in the sky.

It was truly beautiful.

I was pulled out of my revere by a whining Miko. "Ungh! I have soooo much homework!" she moaned, slumping over to exaggerate the weight of her book bag. "Aw, Mii, you don't get homework on Fridays!" I laughed, slugging her book bag. Miko stumbled forward, then returned to her charade. "But it's so heeeavy!" she complained. "Then let me carry it." Itzu said. She reached forward, grabbed one of the straps of Miko's bag and lifted it off, slinging it across her own back.

Miko grinned, as if that was what she was aiming for the whole time. Inatori burst out laughing. "Whaaaaaat?" Miko stared at her. "You're just such a drama queen, Mii!" she laughed. Itzu and I nodded, and we started laughing too. Even while laughing, Itzu showed no struggle with the extra weight.

Miko blushed. Then something seemed to catch her eye. "Hey, isn't that shooting star pretty?" she asked, pointing skyward. We all looked up to see where she was pointing. It was the most beautiful shooting star I had ever seen. It was a like a bright,sparkling ruby, slowly falling from the sky.

But there was something wrong. It was falling too slowly to be a shooting star. It was getting bigger…and bigger…

"Guys, is it just me, or is that star getting closer by the minute?" I breathed. "It's not just you…" Tori replied.

It was definitely getting closer now. I wanted to run, but…my feet felt glued to the path. The rest was a blur.

There was a deafening crash, and the whole ground shook with the impact, knocking us to the earth. To others, it was just another earth quake, but not to us. I laid there for a moment, attempting to sort out what just happened.

As soon as I recovered, I scrambled to my feet, looking around for the star. When I looked to the east, I saw smoke billowing from the hill. The red star had crashed, of all places, in the small hill of GreensBorough!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

**Well, I hope that turned out okay! The characters so far are actually based on my real life friends. They were fun to create!**

**Please R&R. Comments really help when I write! One thing I need is a better title, so if anyone can come up with one,please comment! Till next time. Bye! ^__^**


	2. A Star, a Crater, and a Boy?

Chapter 1

I ran toward the hill, wanting to see the fallen star for myself. I was running so hard, I kept stumbling and tripping. I heard my friends following closely behind.

I scrambled to the top of the hill, panting like a dog. I gasped in horror. The once, beautiful, green hill flourishing with wildflowers was completely transformed. The grass was now black, choking smoke rising from a burning crater now scarring the hill.

Then I noticed something that I didn't see at first. Inside the billowing smoke, there was a shadow of a thin figure, standing at the edge of the newly formed crater. It started to move toward me. It was moving so unevenly, it was like it was staggering. I didn't know if it was hostile or not… I couldn't run. I felt like I was rooted to the spot.

When it escaped the smoke, I was shocked. It…was a boy. He was staggering with a bad limp, his eyes downcast. He was covered in a layer of grey ash, clothes torn, his body covered in wounds.

He stopped, slowly raising his gaze. I was startled. His eyes were the deepest shade of blue I had ever seen! He stared at me for a moment, and I stared back. He muttered something that I didn't understand. I blinked. "What?" I asked. His legs buckled, and he tumbled to the ground. I yelped in shock.

The other three came up behind me. "Who's that?" Inatori asked. "Beats me…" Itzu replied. Even she was a little shaken.

I ran over to his side and fell to my knees. His eyes were now closed, his breathing so faint, it worried me. I laid my hand on his forehead, then instantly recoiled. "He's got a fever, too! Go tell my parents we're bringing someone home!" I called to them. Miko took off with the message immediately.

This is where a week of first-aid came in handy. I placed my hands on his chest and pushed down hard. Nothing. I pushed down again. He coughed, and a small cloud of dust escaped his mouth. He sucked in a mouthful of air, inhaling and exhaling heavily. I sighed in relief.

I took a good look at him. He didn't look like he was from around here. First of all, he was a lot skinnier than the boys at school. He looked like he was around my age. His hair was a mess, wildly pointing in all directions. Past the ash, it looked like his hair was light brown, but it was hard to tell. His clothes were very torn, but I could make out short, fingerless gloves and a short sleeved jacket. What really caught my eye was his necklace. It was a small, silver crown hanging from a silver chain. Even now, it sparkled in the starlight.

He coughed again, startling me. I needed to get him away from this smoke! "Guys! Give me a hand here!" Inatori and Itzu rushed over. "Hand me your jacket, Tori!" Inatori quickly took off her jacket and handed it to me. I wrapped it around his shivering body, protecting him from the harsh winter air.

"He came from that star? He sure is beaten up!" Tori exclaimed. "All those wounds…was there an attack?" Itzu wondered.

"I don't know what happened, but we've got to get him to my house!" I exclaimed. "He's got a fever, too! Let's hurry!"

Itzu dropped the book bags and lifted the boy's right arm. She pulled it across her shoulders and held it on with her right hand. I did the same with his left arm. We then slipped our free hands under his legs, making it easy to lift him up.

I nodded to Itzu, and we stood up at the same time, lifting the sick boy along with us. He wasn't as heavy as I expected.

"He's so scrawny…" muttered Itzu, "it's a wonder he's heavy at all…" I nodded in agreement.

"C'mon, guys! Hurry!!" Inatori called, already halfway down the hill.

With that, we started carrying home a boy that came from a fallen star, his head slumped against his heaving chest.


	3. Who is it?

**Chapter two! Yay! ^-^ It should be obvious who the boy is by now...**

**I beat Kingdom Hearts II, and I loved iiiit! It was too easy, though, so maybe another playthrough on proud mode...**

**Hope you like chapter two!! Those signs tell when the POV changes, btw.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2

( ^ )

_What happened…to me? I was on my island…wasn't I? What…is this feeling…? Falling…falling…I can't…remember…_

( ^ )

We finally burst through the door of my house, panting about as heavily as the boy was. Even Itzu was a bit out of breath.

We carried him through the entrance hallway, and then entered the living room. I groaned.

There were my parents, arms crossed and glaring. "You're late." Father stated flatly, although I could tell he was not happy. Did they not notice the sickly boy Itzu and I were holding? "Yeah, I know Dad. But-"You had us worried sick!!" Mother exclaimed. "You're friend came running home, shouting that someone was hurt! We couldn't get her to tell us where before she passed out! Do you know how distressed we were?!" "Look, Mom, let me explain!"

Mother was about to say something else, but Father cut her off. "Arina, who is that boy you brought here?" I sighed inwardly with relief. Thank Goodness!! "We found him unconscious on the sidewalk, Dad! I think he was-uh-attacked by dogs!"

I felt bad for lying to my own parents, but they wouldn't believe the true story. "I sent Miko to tell you I was bringing someone home!" At least that was true.

For some reason, he had scratches and cuts all over, and the ash and dust came off while we were carrying him home. It was a pretty convincing. My mother gasped. She bought it, but my father wasn't convinced. But he knew the boy needed help.

We heard a quiet, happy humming in another room. Miko must be awake now. "Miko, pull out the guest bed from the wall, and then get it ready." Father called. "Okay!" came her reply.

We heard a loud **bang **in the guest room, then a pitiful "owwwwwwch…" I had to wonder…She bounced into the living room. "The guest bed is reeeeeady!" she cheered, holding up a swollen red finger. Of course. Same old injury-prone Miko.

We carried the limp boy into a smaller room. It was pretty simple, really. It had an ocean theme. The walls were painted blue, the bed cushions were white, and the window curtains were white. Beside the bed was a little side table with one drawer and a silver curved handle to open it with. There was a blue clay lamp (a gift from Inatori, handmade) on the table, a white lamp shade resting on top.

Inatori leaned over and pulled back the white covers on the bed. Itzu and I walked to the bedside and gently lowered the boy down to the bed cushions. I pulled off Tori's jacket and handed it to her. She nodded in thanks. I slipped off his yellow shoes (they were a little big…) and his torn up, short sleeved jacket. There appeared to be nasty claw marks along his arms, too. I lightly traced my fingers along three marks aligned with each other.

"C'mon, guys. Let's get the first-aid kit and stuff. He's going to need it." I said. They walked out the door. I pulled the white covers up to his heaving chest. I hoped he would be okay. I followed my friends out the door.

( ^ )

_It feels like…I'm in black water…I can't see…can't hear…what happened to me…? No more burning pain…I'm not falling…oh…is someone…there?_

I open my eyes to a dim room. There was faint silver starlight filtering through the window. This room looks odd…definitely not my room…I laid there, staring at the dark ceiling. Then it hit me. Where was I?

I sat up quickly, then immediately fell back against the pillow with a yelp of shock. My body ached all over! I noticed my arms were wrapped in linen bandages, along with my chest and legs. My shirt and pants were ripped and torn. Great. I just couldn't remember what happened, though…

What was that? I heard slow footsteps. I could sense a figure approaching. I tensed, ready for an attack. It was getting closer…and closer…

"Stay back!" I shouted, flinging my arms up to protest myself. Oops. Pain shot through my arms, shocking every nerve in my body. I groaned in pain, regretting the mistake. My arms fell limply to my sides. I was completely defenseless…

"I knew I heard something in here!" I jolted in surprise. It was a girl's voice… I felt a cold, wet cloth laid across my forehead. "Your fever has gone down a bit…it's not as bad as it was the last time I checked." Fever? What was she talking about? "Kai…ri…?" I muttered. I could barely form the word. "Kairi? Who's that?" I heard a small click. A lamp beside the bed lit up, illuminating the face of a young girl with shining blue eyes and fine, short brown hair. I had never seen her before. "I'm Arina."

**Aaaaaaand that's it! I think I need to make my chapters longer in the future... I just can't get enough written down. **

**Please R&R! I love getting helpful comments. I can take useless comments too! :3 **


	4. Discovery

**Sorry this took so long, but I'm back! I've been planning with MataGiga a new Fanfic. It's supposed to be a comedy! ^-^ And, the identity of the boy...is confirmed! I'm gonna start naming these things! Now...I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Do I sound japanese? Well, I know a little of the language, but still...ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

( ^ )

Kairi…where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah! It was that name he muttered before he collapsed! "I'm Arina." I stated.

He seemed pretty confused at first. "Ari…na? You…look a lot like…Kairi…" he mumbled. He looked very exhausted. "Can you tell me your name?" I asked carefully. "So…ra" he muttered, his eyelids drooping a little.

I actually kind of liked the name. It was pretty unique. "Well…are you hungry?" He blinked, seeming to be processing what I just asked.

There was a long, low growl, seeming to come out of nowhere. I jumped in surprise. I looked around the dim room, but I didn't see anything. I looked down to find that Sora's face was very flustered. Then I figured it out. The growl had come from Sora's stomach! I stifled a giggle, knowing if I _did _laugh, he would only become more embarrassed. "I'll go get you something." I said. I walked out the door, still trying not to laugh.

( ^ )

I watched her leave. Come to think of it, I couldn't remember the last time I _had _eaten. Maybe a paopu fruit…but that could have been days ago!

I looked around where I was again, this time not sitting up. I slowly turn my head, searching for anything familiar. All I could find was a window. I looked out, marveling at the night sky, dusted with silver stars.

My head was swimming with so many questions. I felt so lost and confused. I just couldn't remember…

"I hope you like this. It was leftover from dinner tonight!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. Arina was re-entering the room, balancing a small, round tray on one hand. Whatever was in the bowl on it smelled really good.

Arina was very slim and delicate looking, her sapphire blue eyes sparkling in the starlight. Her hair was a little flat on one side, making me assume she had just woken up. She wore a short sleeved white blouse with ruffles at the neckline and sleeves, a purple silk ribbon loosely tied around her neck. Her white flannel pants were long and loose with elastic at the waist.

She placed the tray on the small table beside the bed, kneeling beside me. She examined me, then said "You can't move very well, can you?" I tried to sit up, but I just couldn't get my arms to respond. Not after the pain of last time. "No…" I responded in defeat. She slowly slid me into a sitting position. I winced. It stung a bit, but it was bearable.

There was a small thump beside my leg. I looked down to see what it was. "Aaaah!" I yelped. A pair of brilliant green eyes stared back at me. "It's all right! She's just trying to get to know you!" _She?_ "Murow." I sighed in relief. It was just a cat. She crept up my legs and stood up, placing her forepaws on my chest. Her furry face was inches from my own.

The cat's fur was a fluffy and soft, creamy white, except for her paws and ears, which were a smoky grey. She drew closer and sniffed my face, her small, pink nose wiggling. It was kinda cute. She blinked, then curled up by my side, instantly falling asleep.

"Her name's Bella." Arina said, picking the steaming bowl up off the tray. "Bell…a…huh…" I murmured. It was an odd name. I had never heard one like that before.

"Mrph!" My mouth was suddenly filled with a warm, strange liquid. She pulled the spoon back. I just stared at her in shock, a drop of the liquid dribbling down my cheek. "Um…I think you're supposed to swallow that…" she smiled slightly in embarrassment. I gulped, swallowing the tasty fluid, letting out a long breath. "Gez...you could've...warned me…about that…" I complained weakly. But I was surprised to find my strength slowly returning!

"Alright…erm…here you go?" Heh. She was trying to warn me this time. For some reason the stuff tasted better every mouthful. Once she scraped the bowl clean, I had to ask. "What is that stuff?" "It's my dad's famous pumpkin soup. Even I don't know what's in it!" she exclaimed, looking a bit flustered. I laughed. It was a weird thing to be frustrated with.

"So that's what woke me up!" A voice startled me. Another girl with her dark brown hair sticking up in the back entered the room. She wore a very large black T-shirt and long, black flannel pants with green trimmings.

"Oh! Look who _finally _woke up!" she said sarcastically, rolling her emerald green eyes. I could see the girl smirk a little. I coughed, a small grey cloud appearing in front of me. Arina absentmindedly wiped my mouth with a white handkerchief, smudging grey dust on it. _Since when can I cough up smoke?_ I wondered.

The other girl giggled. "What's your name?" she asked me. "Sora." I replied. She thought about it for a while. Then she looked at Arina, a serious expression on her face. "Arina, can I talk to you in the hallway?" she asked, gesturing out the doorway. Arina's expression became confused. "Um…sure, Inatori…" she answered. The two girls walked out the doorway, disappearing into the darkness.

_So, that girl's name is Inatori…_I thought, looking down at the cat curled up by my side. Without moving my hand, I stroked her glossy fur with my finger. It felt like soft, velvety silk. _They might not let her go outside…_I mused, my eyelids drooping. Her breathing was soft and rhythmic, going in and out, in, out…in….

( ^ )

"Who the heck is that guy? And why were you…" she made wild, random motions with her hands. I blushed. She saw that? "Tori, he couldn't move without hurting himself!" I whispered defensively.

"Alright, alright!" she raised her hands as if in defeat. "But did you find out where he's from or how he got here?" she asked. I shook my head. "No, only his name. I'm sure something terrible has happened, though. He was so exhausted, he could barely speak!" I replied.

"Hmmm…" She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think we should bring our sleeping bags to that room. We could sleep on the floor, just in case something else happened, right?" she suggested. "Sounds like a good idea." I agreed.  
We crossed the hallway to my bedroom, where Itzu and Miko were sleeping for our sleepover. The sounds of their slow, heavy breathing filled the pitch black room. I stepped around them, trying not to wake them up. I located my sleeping bag in the darkness, then tiptoed toward the doorway.

I followed Tori back down the hallway to the guestroom. We dragged our red and green sleeping bags inside. "Well, Sora, I hope you don't mind, but…" I trailed off in mid-sentence. Sora was still sitting up, sound asleep. His head was slumped forward, eyes closed. I smiled silently at Inatori. "The power of a sleeping cat…" I whispered to her. She grinned back. "Bella'd never do that with me..."she replied, a bit jealously. She's always wanted that cat to like her, but all she got in return was a hiss and a swipe.

Inatori helped me gently slide him onto his back. I fixed the pillow under his head, and Tori pulled the blanket up to his chest. Bella opened her eyes halfway. Her eyes rolled to Tori and glared at her. I decided to cover Tori with my sleeping bag so Bella wouldn't wake up Sora while attacking her. "Hey! What's the big idea-""Sssh!" Bella got a confused look. She snuggled back under his arm and fell asleep again, her side slowly rising and falling. I freed Inatori from my sleeping bag. She glared at me, then glanced at Bella. She figured it out. Tori chuckled. "Wow. Bella really likes him." she whispered. I nodded. She usually wasn't very fond of strangers. I patted her small furry head. "Goodnight." I whispered softly. Her ears twitched in response.

I spread my red sleeping bag out on the floor, Tori doing the same with her green one. I crawled inside the layers of fabric, thankful for the warmth. After a long, hard day, I started to drift off to sleep. "Good night, Tori." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "G'night, Arina." She responded sleepily. I smiled slightly. _Good night, Sora…_

**It's actually true! Bella doesn't like my friend very much... UNTIIIILL NEXT TIME! REVIEW! It motivates me! :3**


End file.
